One Of The Boys
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A one-shot about Addison to the song 'One Of The Boys'


A/N: Okay, so everytime I lsitened to my Katy Perry CD and heard this song, I ahd to write this, so yeah, blame my CD for this random piece of crap.

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alpahbet  
just double dog dare me_

Addison laughed as she tackled one of the guys to the floor and they landed in the mud together. She heard someone shout 'pile on' and before she knew it, the guys were piling on top of them. She wriggled her way out, then moved away from the group, before taking a run and jumping on the top, hearing a few groans from the guys. She had always loved a good game of pile on, and it was even better when they got covered in mud.

And I chose guitar over ballet  
and I'd take these suckers down  
cause they just get in my way.

Addison grinned as she played her electric guitar loudly for her solo in the band of boys she was in. Rob joined in on his base guitar and they jumped around together having fun. Next came the drums before the keyboard, and then they began singing, laughing as someone slipped up and they ended up playing something completely different.

The way you look at me  
is kind of like a little sister.  
You high-five your goodbyes  
and it leaves me nothing but blisters.

Addison pushed Michael's hand away from her hair as he tried to ruffle it. Next thing she knew all the guys were doing that and her hair was a mess. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, glaring at them before they started laughing. They began to high five each other then turned to Addison, high five-ing her very hard so by the end her hand was red and sore.

so I don't wanna be  
one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not one of the boys.

Addison sighed as she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She held the pearl necklace that had been her grandmother's up against her neck and slowly a smile appeared on her lips. She liked how she looked. Then her eyes traveled down to her clothes and she sighed; she didn't want to look like that anymore. She wanted to be one of the girls the guys would eye up. She didn't want to be one of them anymore.

so over the summer something changed.  
I started reading seventeen  
and shaving my legs.  
and I studied aveda religiously  
and I walked right into school  
and caught you staring at me.

Addison smiled and did a jump for joy as she walked into school after the summer. Things really had changed. The guys she had hung out with before were now staring at her with wide eyes and their mouths slightly open. She swayed her hips a bit more so her skirt swished and she let her two inch heels click on the floor as she walked. Addison kept smiling with her head up high aware that the guys were now staring at her chest. She was wearing a v-neck top that clung to her body showing off the curves it was meant to. She smiled inside as she heard some girls gasp as they caught sight of her chest; everyone had always thought she had no boobs, but she was showing them that she did indeed have boobs and they were very hard to miss.

Addison heard one of the popular girls gasp and say how her breasts were nothing compared to Addison's. Addison smiled and kept on walking.

_Cause  
I don't want you no__w  
but now you're going to have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
but not until you give me my diamond ring._

Addison grinned as she watched some of the guys place something in front of their crotch area as she neared the ones she used to hang around with. Now that was something she hadn't expected, but she quite enjoyed the effect she was having on them. She could see them all wait for her to stop when she got to them, but she didn't. Instead, she carried on walking and everyone just watched her, shocked.

Cause  
I don't want to be  
one of the boy-oy-oy-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
your homecoming queen  
their poster dream  
not one of the boys

Addison grinned widely as she passed them and carried on walking. Her heels clicking on the floor seemed to be the only sound now as everyone watched her. She knew none of them had expected it and she was glad, she didn't want to be predictable. She'd even grown her nails and they were perfectly manicured to go with her new look. She was wearing mascara and eyeliner and her hair was longer and curled slightly, hanging loosely, framing her face. She was not the same Addison that had left before summer._  
__  
I wanna be a flower not a dirty ring  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team.  
And I swear maybe one day, you're gunna wanna  
make out, make out, make out with me._

Everyone watched and wondered where she was heading to. They were all shocked as she stopped at one locker, the one most girls wanted to be at. Addison placed her hand on the guy's shoulder and he turned around and smiled, pressing his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. A few girls gasped and someone dropped their books as the two kissed in front of them all. When the need for air became too much Addison pulled back and grinned at him, pecking his lips quickly.

don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be,  
cause I don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not one of the boys.

He shut his locker before taking hold of her hand and linking their fingers together, smiling at her the whole time. He pecked her lips again quickly and they began to walk off together, everyone watching as they went. Addison's old friends were so shocked they didn't say anything, just watched quietly as someone they used to look at like a little sister walked away with what they could only assume was her boyfriend, and she looked like a girl. She looked…beautiful.

Addison smiled to herself as she walked down the hallway. She had done it. She had made the change she wanted and got a response for it. She hoped it was all for the better. She looked up at her boyfriend and grinned even more. Well, maybe she didn't have to make the change for him, he'd liked her before, but she had done it for herself. She needed a change and that was what she had done. She was not one of the boys any longer.


End file.
